


A King and His Craftsman

by raosborne8991



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: King!Runaan, M/M, Royal Advisor!Lujanne, sunfire elf!tinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raosborne8991/pseuds/raosborne8991
Summary: Runaan is a Moonshadow Elf king and Tinker is his new master craftsman. Lujanne is his advisor, Rayla is his wingman, classic crushing ensues, all the adorable fluffy stuffs. Based on- with permission on a Tumblr post.Special thanks to @ladyandherbooks for both providing the idea and allowing me to turn this into a fic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Your Grace, it's time to wake up."

Runaan sat up in his large bed and stretched. "Thank you, Lujanne," he yawned.

"You have breakfast on the way and training immediately after," the advisor said.

"Duly noted."

"Additionally, the blacksmith is being detained on charges of forging faulty weaponry," Lujanne added. "He might need to be replaced."  

"Oh, that'll be fun," the Moonshadow Elf king said sarcastically. He found his clothes on the edge of his bed and threw them on. The sooner he started, the sooner he finished.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Does anyone else want to challenge Rayla to a rematch?" Runaan asked. He'd been supervising the junior division of the Moon Crown Guard for several months now, and the newest recruit, a young lass named Rayla, had made the most progress in the shortest amount of time. You put two short swords in her hands, she was virtually unbeatable.

The group of young trainees shied away; Rayla had beaten them all twice over.

"Very well," the king said, "you're all dismissed. Great work today, all of you."

The young recruits started off towards the barracks, but Runaan put a hand on Rayla's shoulder. "I understand that some of your training weapons the other day were breaking on you and the other?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Rayla replied. "The blacksmith hasn't been making them as sturdy as he used to."

"Do you have any idea why?"

The young Elf shook her head. "I just know that they kept breaking. Is he going to die?"

"No, little one, he's not going to die. No one got hurt because of his faulty forging, thank goodness, but he will end up being replaced."

"Ok."

"Go on then and get changed."

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Your Grace," Lujanne said, "the blacksmith has been sent from the castle."

"Excellent work; have you found someone to replace him yet?"

"Actually, we already have someone; his apprentice took up the job. He's been hard at work all day."

"Fantastic."

Lujanne then pulled out something wrapped in cloth, looking a little hesitant. "He also has a gift for you, to " _break the ice_ " as he said."

Runaan took the cloth-wrapped object and unraveled it, being careful in case it was a delicate piece. Wrapped in the cloth was a bow, and when Runaan held it, he saw it was... different. The limbs were made into blades, unlike anything the Moonshadow king had ever seen, and it was significantly lighter than any other bow he’d owned. The detail put into the handle was strange, and the decals on the blades were also very unusual, making the whole weapon look very foreign. When he pulled the grip, the limbs separated to become two individual swords.

Lujanne sensed his uneasiness. "Your Grace?"

"Bring this new blacksmith to the throne room," Runaan said, getting up. "I want to speak with him."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan meets the new blacksmith who modified his bow and he's immediately interested in said blacksmith (basically homeboy falls hard at first sight because Tinker is handsome af)

Runaan was sat on his throne, examining the separated bladed limbs of his new bow. Who did this apprentice think he was, modifying his precious bow in this manner? He didn't like the prospect of sacking two blacksmiths in a single day, but the least he could do was hear the apprentice out. 

He was brought out of his reverie when the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Lujanne flanked by two guards with the new blacksmith in shackles. 

Lujanne bowed respectfully. "Your Grace." 

The blacksmith kneeled once Lujanne stepped up to stand at the side of her king. "Your Grace, it's an honor," he said.  

Runaan completely forgot what he was going to yell at the new blacksmith about. He was... well, he was beautiful; the most handsome Sunfire Elf the king had ever seen in his life. The blacksmith's chestnut skin, simple horns, darkish hair, bright eyes, and vibrant yellow markings had Runaan at a loss for words. 

"Your Grace, have I done something wrong?" the blacksmith asked. 

Nothing. Runaan was still staring at him. 

"Your Grace?" Lujanne said, bringing Runaan out of his trance. 

"Why... why is he in chains?" Runaan asked, still a little dewy-eyed. He looked from Lujanne to his guards, a curious expression on his face. The guards took a moment but unchained him. "Approach." 

The smith did as told. 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm usually referred to as Tinker if it please you, Your Grace," the smith replied. 

Runaan paused for a moment before holding up one of the sword limbs. "You did this?" 

"Yes Your Grace," Tinker answered. "I was told by one of the younger recruits that you're very proficient with both swords and archery, so I decided to combine both your strong suits into a single weapon." 

"It was unorthodox is what it was," Lujanne said, lips pursed. "You may be the new blacksmith..." 

"I prefer the term craftsman," Tinker chimed in. 

"You watch your tongue!" Lujanne snapped. 

"It's alright," Runaan said, "let him speak." 

"I hope I didn't step too far out of line," Tinker said. "If you want me to make you a more traditional weapon..." 

"No, this is perfect," the king said, looking over the blades again. He looked at Tinker for a long moment before saying anything else. "What else can you make?" 

Tinker smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me thinks I've watched too much Game of Thrones with how I use "Your Grace" to address Runaan instead of "Your Highness" or other royal honorifics and such. Maybe that's just me, but meh, I'm rolling with it. 
> 
> Also, thanks again to those of you leaving comments and kudos. I'm sorry this is a short update, I'll have more out soon, hopefully. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you again!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan is crushing hard on Tinker and wants to know if the craftsman likes him back. He sends Rayla to do recon and makes preparations.

In the span of a couple months, Tinker had revolutionized the castle's armory, making modifications to and improving just about anything sharp and pointy. He also demonstrated excellence in magic, making special talismans and other items that ended up useful in the field. Additionally, he made himself agreeable to everyone, especially to Rayla; the young trainee was his go-to whenever a possible new weapon needed testing. Needless to say, those two got along famously. 

Runaan was also fond of this new craftsman, albeit in a different way from the rest of his subjects. He made it a point to stop by the forge every day just to talk with him, if only for a moment. He only hoped he wasn't being too forward. Rayla teased him relentlessly about it, outright claiming he had a crush on Tinker. Of course, he denied it, what was he supposed to do? He was a king, most of his advisors would never approve of him openly courting one of his subjects. 

Later on, though, Runaan started seeing little gifts in his room, made by Tinker. Sometimes, it was a small dagger, other times, it was little charms and other magical items. Occasionally, there was a potion vial filled with all sorts of little pieces for Runaan to put together in any way he liked. Mayhaps Tinker was fond of him too? 

_ No, no he couldn't be _ , Runaan told himself.  _ He makes things for everyone, he's just being nice _ .

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"No yeah, he totally likes you too," Rayla said. 

"Are... are you sure?" Runaan asked. He'd tasked Rayla with finding out if Tinker liked him so he could rationalize why Tinker was leaving him so many little trinkets as gifts. 

"I double checked, he does," the trainee replied. "Also, I found his diary. He likes your butt and fancy hair." 

Runaan fiddled with a lock of his silvery-white hair. "He... he thinks it's fancy?" 

"Super fancy." 

Runaan felt his face warm up just a little. "Thank you, little one." He watched her go and stood up, deciding to pay a visit to Tinker. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tinker was pounding away at some white-hot metal with a hammer when Runaan showed up. The craftsman was so caught up in his work, that he didn’t notice that the king was even there until he set the metal in a bucket of water to cool. 

“O-oh! Your Grace!” he said, bowing. “I- I didn’t realize you were going to visit me again today.” 

“It’s alright,” Runaan said. “I’m sorry I startled you.” 

Tinker smiled awkwardly. “Is there anything I can help you with, Your Grace?” 

“Actually, I was hoping you could swing by my chambers later this evening,” Runaan said. “I’m having trouble with the trinket piece set you gave me. I want to make something new with the pieces, but I’m not sure how to get it in the right shape, and since you’re the one who made the set, I figured you could help me.” 

Tinker went a little pink in the face. “O-of course, Your Grace.” 

“Please, call me Runaan,” the king said. “If it please you.” He walked away, leaving Tinker as red as his shirt. 

Runaan waited until he was back inside the castle before collapsing against a wall, blushing and smiling, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Tinker stood outside the door to Runaan’s chambers, heart pounding and cheeks warm. He couldn't believe he'd been asked to the king private quarters. Had he done something wrong, but the king was too gracious to say so earlier? 

Hesitantly, he reached forward, hand a little shaky, and knocked on the big wooden doors. 

Runaan himself appeared when the door opened. "Hello," he said. 

"H-hi," Tinker said, still nervous.  

The king stepped aside to allow his craftsman into the room. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." 

The room was very different than what Tinker had initially expected. Being a ruler, Runaan was entitled to nothing less than the best his country could offer, but the room was surprisingly modest. The bed was probably the most ornate piece of furniture, but it was dressed in plain linen sheets. The tables, chairs, and desk were all fashioned in a style indicative of a more rustic lifestyle, not that of a monarch. The only thing that seemed remotely royal-ish from Tinker's perspective was a couple of longbows and swords displayed on the far wall. 

"I've never really been fond of the typical extravagance expected from royals," Runaan said, closing the door. "Care to join me?"

It wasn't until the craftsman turned to look at one of these simple tables that he saw several plates laden with food and two pitchers of what Tinker could only guess was some kind of mead or wine. His stomach decided to speak for him by growling loudly, making his cheeks bloom crimson red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being able to sneak in references whenever I can, it's always fun. 
> 
> I'm also a big fan of Rayla being the ultimate wingman. Her training as an assassin can also work really well for being a spy or just for gathering information, I love it. 
> 
> As always, thank you to those of you leaving comments and kudos, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan and Tinker have dinner together and Runaan gives TInker an unexpected archery lesson. Much fluff

Although it took a few glasses of wine, Tinker was eventually able to get over his tongue-tied state to properly talk to Runaan during the rest of the meal; he even got to a point where he could even crack a joke and get a laugh from both of them. 

“I have a question,” Runaan said, setting down his glass. “Where did you learn to create things the way you do?” 

“I didn’t really learn per se,” Tinker replied. “I learned how to forge from my mom and how to incorporate magic from my dad. All the fancy details just come from my head.” 

“It’s fascinating.” 

"Thank you, Your Grace." 

"Runaan," the king corrected gently.  

"Runaan," Tinker repeated, smiling. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

“Have you tried out your modified bowblade, Your… Runaan?” the craftsman asked, correcting himself. It had been a couple hours since they'd eaten and there was still plenty of wine left to drink. 

“Is that what it's called?" Runaan asked. 

"I mean, I just call it that because... because it’s a bow and blades combined and..." Tinker said, beginning to stammer again. 

"That's a cool name for it. And no, I haven’t had the time, unfortunately.” 

“Do you wanna try it out now?” 

Runaan raised his silvery eyebrows. “I don’t think my bedroom is a proper archery range.” 

“It’ll just be a practice run, nothing to worry about,” Tinker said, heading over to the wall where the bowblade had been mounted.

Runaan stood up and pushed in his chair. "Have you ever shot a bow before?" he asked. 

"Um, not exactly," Tinker replied. "I know how to test for draw weight and roughly how to aim, but I've never really shot an arrow before." 

The Moonshadow Elf king smiled. "Mind if I show you?" 

The red returned to Tinker's cheeks. "You... you don't have to, you know that right?" 

"I know, but I want to." 

"Ok, then." 

"First things first, you're going to want to hold the grip in your nondominant hand," Runaan said, moving so he was standing behind Tinker, who did as he was told. "Good, now, don't hold your arm completely straight out, keep it loose and relaxed." 

Tinker obeyed, trying not to let the blood pounding in his ears drown out what Runaan said. 

"Grip it like that, very good," the king said. "Now nock your arrow, but don't draw yet." 

Tinker did as instructed, feeling Runaan's breath on his left shoulder. He'd consider himself lucky if he didn't pass out after this. Maybe that was the wine talking, but still. 

"Now, draw, but don't fire, I want to see how you stand." 

Tinker drew back the bowstring as best he could, but found it a little challenging. Again, that could be the wine affecting his system, or it could be that he just wasn't a natural archer, but it was hard drawing back the bowstring.

Fortunately, Runaan came to his rescue, hands sliding over his both on the grip of the bow and on the string, guiding his drawing hand back with significant ease. "I know, it's always tough in the beginning," he said. "You're going to want to draw back to your cheek like this... keep one finger above and one finger below the nock point like this... and you're ready to shoot." 

Tinker could feel his back muscles strain with the tension of holding the draw position. How could Runaan do this and make it look so effortless? He took aim at a vase near the far wall and let the arrow fly. The vase shattered into what seemed hundreds of little pieces when the arrow made contact, and Tinker was more than happy to pass off the bowblade to his king, trying to ease the tension in his back a little. 

"Nicely done, Tinker," Runaan said, heading over and looking at the vase more closely. 

"That vase wasn't important, was it?" the craftsman asked, suddenly realizing that it might not have been the best thing to practice on. 

"I never really liked it, so I'd say no." 

Tinker breathed a sigh of relief, grinned and chuckled. "Well, I think that was a pretty successful trial for the bowblade." 

Runaan smiled in response. "I think so, too. Thank you, Tinker."

"You're welcome, Runaan." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was proofreading this chapter, I noticed the teaching Tinker how to shoot an arrow scene had more innuendos than I realized when I was writing it... oh well. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, that little bit comes from my own expierience with first time archery. I mean, I didn't have a hot Moon Elf as my instructor, but it is really hard drawing back the bowstring if you've never done it before. 
> 
> As always, thanks again to those leaving comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan hatches a plan to do something nice for Tinker. Rayla, always up to do some kind of sneaky, agrees to help out.

" _ Someone has a boyfriend~ _ !" Rayla sang. 

“He does not! Your Grace, I don’t think it was very wise of you to have dinner with one of your servants,” Lujanne said, supervising the clean up of the vase Tinker had shot the previous night. 

“What’s wrong with it? There’s not exactly a law saying I can’t,” Runaan said, sharpening the separated limbs of his bowblade. 

"It's just not expected of you, Your Grace," Lujanne said, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"That's just it, Lu, I don't understand why it's expected of me to not care about the people serving me," Runaan retorted. 

"He has a point, you know," Rayla chimed in. 

"You don't have to like me having dinner and target practice with a servant, Lu," Runaan said, "but please respect that I do. He's an exceptional Elf in my honest opinion." 

Lujanne pursed her lips and gave a very curt nod. "As you wish, Your Grace." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with Lujanne," Tinker said, pounding away at some heated form of steel. It was later in the day, and Runaan had decided to swing by the forge and see how he was doing; the king had no doubt his advisor went and chewed out the new craftsman and reminded him of his "place" here at the castle. 

"She irritated about it, but she backed off," Runaan said. "I know she cares, but it can be suffocating at times." 

"Is she a stickler for the rules type?"

"Very much so," Runaan said, rubbing his temple. 

Tinker stuck the now shaped burning steel into a bucket of water and turned to his work table, where pieces were laid on it for some kind of new magical item. "I'm sorry. About all that. Should've said no or something," he said, sitting down at the worktable. 

"What? No, don't blame yourself for it, I was the one who asked," Runaan said. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." 

"Have you ever done that before?" Tinker asked. "Have dinner with someone like me?" 

"There's no one like you," Runaan said before he could stop himself. His cheeks turned a deep violet when he realized what he'd just done. And judging from the crimson painting Tinker's face, he wasn't expecting that, either. 

"Oh for crying out loud, just kiss each other already!" 

Both Elves whipped their heads around to see Rayla hanging upside down from the roof of the forge, a mischievous grin on her face. 

Runaan marched over and pulled her down from the roof. "You and I are going to have a talk," he said, trying to sound stern. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"If you like him, just tell him," Rayla said. "You're the king, it's not like he can say no to you." 

She was practicing with a new test weapon that Tinker had let her hand onto while Runaan sat on the edge of her small bed in the trainee barracks. 

"I know he can't exactly say no, but I don't want him to think that just because I'm the king that I can have dinner with whoever I want," the Moonshadow king said. 

"...but you can." 

"That's not the point, Rayla. I don't want him to like me just because I'm the king." 

"I think he already does. Just quit beating around the bush and be honest with him." 

"How?" 

"Get him a gift. He's made a lot for you, I think he'd like it if he got one back." 

Runaan paused. That did seem like a good idea. "What should I get him? All I know about him is that he's an excellent artisan and that he isn't really built for archery." 

"I can find out for you, and you can work on it from there," Rayla suggested. 

Runaan smiled. "You're the best, little one." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"Hey Tinker," Rayla said, popping her head into the doorway to the forge the following day. 

"Hey Rayla, what can I do for you?" the craftsman asked. 

"Just curious, when's your birthday?" 

"Why do you wanna know?" 

"The trainees and I wanna get you a present for everything you've done so far." 

Tinker smiled. "You kids are sweet." 

"So, if you had to name a present you wanted, what would it be?" the young Moonshadow Elf asked. 

The Sunfire Elf set down some carving tools and thought about it for a long moment. "You know those fancy metal pieces some Elves wear at the base of their horns?"

Rayla nodded. "Some get those as engagement presents. You want some of those?" 

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." 

"No trouble at all," Rayla said, grinning. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!! 
> 
> Time for all the representations under the rainbow!!!
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you all have a safe and happy June. Anyone under the rainbow deserves happiness and inclusion.
> 
> And with that, thanks again for comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan's trying to be slick about getting Tinker a gift, but Tinker of course notices something's off right away and thinks it's his fault. (Also, Janai makes a small appearance here)

Tinker had noticed the change in Runaan's behavior almost immediately. He stopped coming to the forge every day. He didn't seem as talkative as he usually was; he seemed more flustered around him in general. 

The craftsman wondered if he'd done something wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. But at the same time, he tried to determine other reasons for it that were beyond his control. 

Maybe Lujanne was cracking down on him more about being friendly with his servants? But that would still make him partially responsible for the king's sudden aversion to him. Maybe he was swamped with duties? No, he would've said something. 

_Maybe he's lost interest_ , he thought. He paused abruptly, the thought playing over and over again in his head. What if Runaan had lost interest in him? That would explain a lot, and it made sense; Runaan was a king, a busy king, so him "outgrowing" Tinker didn't seem like too much of a stretch. _But then, why would he invite me into his room for dinner_? 

It didn't make sense. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"You're sure you can get this done within the next couple of days?" Runaan asked. He was visiting a shop in the capital, a crafts shop; he'd taken Rayla's suggestion in full swing and found another person in the city who was able to make what Tinker wanted. 

"Of course, Your Grace," the craftswoman replied. "We just had some issues getting the right material for the metal, the ornaments will be done in practically no time at all." 

The Moonshadow Elf king smiled. "Thank you very much." 

"Your Grace?" the craftswoman said. "If I may, is this an engagement gift?" 

Runaan went a little lilac in the face. "I don't think we're ready for that yet. For now, it's a gift to show... affection." 

"Well, whoever this is for, they're very fortunate. It's not every day you receive a gift from the king." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"Good morning, Tinker," Runaan said. It'd been a few weeks since he'd seen Tinker, so it felt nice to walk into the forge again. 

Tinker had his back to him, working on the handle to some new weapon. "Good morning, Your Grace," the craftsman replied plainly. "Is there anything I can do for you today?" 

Runaan noticed the change in tone immediately. "Is everything ok?" 

"Everything's fine, Your Grace. Do you have a request for a weapon or a special item?" Tinker asked. 

"N-no, I..." 

"If you don't have any need of me, then please be on your way. I'm a bit busy at the moment." 

"I... um, o-ok..." Runaan stuttered, leaving the workshop. Tinker had never been that cross before. At least, not with him. _Maybe Lujanne yelled at him about something_ , he thought. _Or mayhaps he's just having a bad day. I'll come back tomorrow and see how he's doing then_. 

But Tinker was not doing better the next day. It was the same thing as yesterday, Tinker being terse and saying he was busy. It continued for a while, and each time, Runaan thought that coming back tomorrow would help fix this situation, but it never did. 

He talked to Lujanne about it, but she didn't have anything to do with Tinker's sudden sour attitude. He sent Rayla to find out what might be bothering him- Tinker still at least talked to her- but the young trainee didn't have any information, either. Whatever this was, Tinker didn't want to talk about it. 

All Runaan was hoping for, for now, was that his gift to Tinker would come in soon. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"I don't get it, Janai, what does he want with me?" Tinker asked. It was late, and his cousin, Janai, a knight, was visiting the castle. Some Sunfire Elf prince was traveling through the area, and Runaan decided to host for the night. 

"I don't know, but he seems like he's trying to make up for whatever he did to piss you off," Janai answered. 

"Why? Because I'm the first person to tell him to fuck off without actually saying fuck off?" 

"No, I think this one's sincere. He might actually regret making you upset, Tink." 

"He's the king, you're aware of that?" 

"Yeah, but from how you've described him, he isn't the typical royal. Dude has the most simplistic room decor, you said so yourself." 

"He's just not interested in me anymore," Tinker said. "But why would he have dinner with me _in his room_ if he wasn't actually serious about initiating... something." 

Janai grinned a very familiar grin. "Aw, does Tinker have a wittle cwush on the king?" 

"I will stab you in the throat with a Sunforged spear if you say that again," Tinker threatened. 

Janai backed off. "Alright, just teasing," she said. "But I'm serious, about King Runaan. Maybe he is genuinely trying to make it up to you." 

"I doubt it," Tinker said. "But thanks for listening, Janai." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been very hot recently and I can't stay outside for more than an hour before I sweat bullets. 
> 
> Also, there's been some issues with electricity where I live, too. A couple down lines, a brown out, but nothing too serious and no serious damage. I'm just glad everything's back up and running. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reading. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan realizes he's been making Tinker feel bad and tries to make it up to him.

"Hey Tinker," Rayla said, poking her head into the workshop, "Runaan wants to see you." 

It had been a few days since Janai visited, and Runaan had stopped coming to the workshop altogether. Tinker was both mad and convinced that whatever there was between him and the king was dead by now. 

"If His Grace wanted to see me, he would've come here himself," the craftsman replied bitterly. He instantly regretted saying that because he looked over his shoulder and saw Rayla standing in the doorway looking like she'd just made a terrible mistake. "I'll go and see him." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

He remembered the last time he stood outside these large wooden doors. He wondered what was waiting for him on the other side. An apologetic king and a five-course meal to make up for ignoring him? Or maybe it was something else before Runaan fired him. Whatever it was, Tinker doubted he'd be walking out of this room in a good mood. 

He knocked on the door and waited for the inevitable. 

Runaan answered and smiled, albeit a little awkwardly. "Hello," he said. 

"Your Grace." 

The Moonshadow Elf king stepped aside to let Tinker in. "Please, come in." 

The Sunfire Elf craftsman walked in, already dreading what might happen. "Let me guess, you're gonna fire me?" 

Runaan paused. "What?" 

"You didn't want to make a scene at court, so you called me up here just so you could fire me, is that it?" Tinker explained, sounding hurt. 

"What... Tinker no, that's not..." 

"Then  _ why _ !?" the craftsman blurted out. "Why am I back here when you've been ignoring me? Why haven't you come down to talk to me like usual?" Tears were streaming down his face now. "I don't understand, did... did I do something wrong?" 

Runaan was speechless. He didn't think it had gotten this bad; he didn't even think it could get this bad. 

He leaned forward and hugged Tinker, probably not the most ideal solution, but it was all he could think of. "I am so sorry, Tinker. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to confuse you, and I certainly _never_ wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry." 

He held Tinker until the craftsman stopped crying. 

Tinker wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Rayla told me she's seen you make several trips into the capital lately. When I heard that, I thought you didn't need me anymore despite everything I made for you and the rest of the castle." 

Runaan could feel the guilt churning his stomach. How could he have let it get this bad? "I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't needed. You've done so much for everyone, and we couldn't be more grateful." 

"Then why were you going to another crafter in the capital?" Tinker asked. 

Runaan's cheeks went a little purple. "I'd asked Rayla to find out what you were interested in, gift-wise..." 

Tinker's bright eyes widened. "Oh my stars..." he said. He felt like an idiot. It all made sense now. 

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done, but I wasn't sure how to." 

"I feel like such an _ass_..." 

"So Rayla suggested that I get something made for you, and I knew I couldn't ask you to work on your own present, that would be stupid and complicated and..." 

"I am _so sorry_..." 

"Don't be. It's my fault." 

The two Elves looked at each other, embarrassed and apologetic. They didn't really need to say anything, they just knew. 

"So, um, what did you have made for me?" Tinker asked, cheeks reddening. "Since you went to all this trouble." 

Runaan smiled and picked up a wooden box from the table and gave it to Tinker. The Sunfire Elf opened it and almost cried at what he saw. In the box were a set of horn ornaments exactly like he had explained to Rayla: gold and detachable. He'd heard that most horn decorations weren't easily removable; they were typically applied either with magic, or the horns had to be thinned down in order to get them on and off, not exactly the most elegant situation. So the fact that these horn ornaments had tiny hinges and clasps to keep them together was more than Tinker could've hoped for.

"Oh my... Runaan!" Tinker said, taking them out and looking them over. "They're beautiful." 

"You like them?" 

"I  _ love _ them!" 

The king blushed some more, his cheeks turning dark purple. "I'm glad." 

Tinker set down his present and hugged Runaan. "I really am sorry about this whole thing." 

Runaan hugged him back. "Don't be, it's my fault for most of this." 

Tinker pulled back, his face crimson. "I guess now I have to thank you properly?" 

The Moonshadow Elf king smiled and turned so Tinker could see the table; laden with dishes like it was the first time they ate together. "Maybe you could start by having dinner with me?" 

The Sunfire Elf leaned up and pecked Runaan on the cheek. "I'd love to." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as of this update, A King and His Craftsman is now complete. 
> 
> I'm actually kind of sad to finish this because I did have a lot of fun writing it and reading the comments I got for each chapter. Comments are one of my favorite things about writing and posting fics because they've all been super sweet and nice and I really do read every single one of them. They really do make my day, so thank you to those who have left comments. And now for a brief meme.... *does best Keanu Reeves voice* YOU'RE BREATHTAKING! YOU'RE ALL BREATHTAKING!!
> 
> Also, thanks a bunch to @ladyandherbooks on Tumblr for coming up with the idea and allowing me to make this into a small fic. Lady, I really couldn't have done this without you; I hope you liked it and I hope I made you proud. 
> 
> But that's all from me for now. I hope you all enjoyed the fic, thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and most of all, thank you for reading. It really does mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so firstly, I wanna thank @ladyandherbooks on Tumblr for coming up with this idea and allowing me to turn it into a fic, like, Lady, if you're reading this, seriously thank you so much. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to all who left kudos on my last TDP fic, it really means a lot and I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one, too. 
> 
> Oh, and if you guys wanna check out the original post, here's the link for it: https://ladyandherbooks.tumblr.com/post/184457996632/tdp-au-where-1-runaan-is-a-king-who-falls-in-love 
> 
> (I figured I would put it here at the end of the first chapter because I didn't want it in the fic's summary)


End file.
